


A View

by Lakeylou



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeylou/pseuds/Lakeylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie gets quite the surprise when she returns to the safe house after her morning run. Lizzie&Red on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist or the characters. **Warning: Some bad language in there** :)

Red was an attractive man. He dressed impeccably, suits and shirts and leather shoes. He was clean shaven, wore fine hats and subtle cologne. Lizzie found Reddington to be rather good looking and it wasn't a problem, just a side thought every now and then that didn't bother her in the slightest. But, on one particular day, after knowing the man for quite some time, Lizzie worried. She worried because for the first time, she thought that she might have a problem on her hands. 

She was physically attracted to Reddington. 

She had taken up running halfway through her fifth month of being a fugitive. Five months on the run from the Cabal and unfortunately, from the FBI. Sure, she was already ‘running’ but there was something inspiring about waking each morning and opening the front sliding door to a stretch of isolated, pristine white sand. This new safe house had her itching to run. Her arms and legs in constant motion and her toes pressing into soft squeaky sand. 

The fitness routine started in Southeast Upolu, an island in Samoa. In the earlier months on the run her and Red were here, there and everywhere, never stopping for long and never allowing Lizzie the time to stay still for a week or two and work out some sort of daily routine. She obviously didn’t expect to do so, but it was still difficult to adjust. Back in DC even with her hectic schedule, she had still managed to find a weekend day to herself. She needed to relax, breathe and let her mind comprehend everything that had happened to her overly, ridiculously, complicated life. Red had sensed her agitation and need to unwind because the next thing she knew they were on a small, private plane which flew them to Samoa. 

On arrival, it was at the end of the wet season, and now, two months later they were still on the island enjoying the high 20’s of air and water temperatures. This was the longest they had stayed in one spot. It was one of those places you travel to for a honey moon, a tropical getaway, and Lizzie was in love. Swimming in the ocean everyday. And the temperatures! Well, Lizzie was at least enjoying the water temperatures. Reddington had rolled his pants up to just below his knees and waded in the shallows, but nothing more. He was all light shirts and light pants but nothing less. 

Every morning while Red scanned the paper and sipped from a mug of hot coffee on the front patio, Liz zipped past him in a flash, throwing over her shoulder a call saying she would back in forty minutes. She would never stop to converse with him. Temperatures were just as warm in the morning as the afternoon, so she was stuck wearing a pair of tight bike shorts and her sports bra. Wearing so little around Red made her feel awkward and uncomfortable. Ever since she had bumped into him all hot and sweaty and salty, he had made sure to make himself scarce on her return home. Her arms had flown around her midsection self-consciously and the trouble she had maintaining eye contact as he spoke so casually was enough of a hint. She appreciated his silent understanding. 

On this run, on a clear warm morning, Lizzie stopped near the end of the beach just beside a small hut built of driftwood. She used it for the halfway mark and placed her iPod and earbuds on a flat piece of dry log. She rested her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. Running in this heat had her cheeks cooking. She stripped off her bike pants, and wearing bikini bottoms and her sports top, she jogged down to the shell scattered shore line. She wanted to stay here forever. She really did. Which was a strange thought she decided. Here, on this island with Red, she could easily forget she was on the FBI’s most wanted and that her companion was also on said list. She dipped her toes her into the water. It was luxuriously warm. Perhaps that’s what had her so in love with this place. 

Once she was knee deep, she released her pony tail, and dived under the clear water. She swam as far as she could with one breath, emerged, floated on her back and told herself that today, today she would force Red into this water. For such an adventurous man he was really missing out.

Red was gone when she made it back to the house. He was probably on his walk, so Liz went straight to her bathroom to shower and change. Her headphones belted the last song on am iPod that she had found in one of the study’s draws. She had never heard any of the music stored on it, but it was upbeat enough to get her motivated. She opened the shower door, searching for the new face wash she purchased the previous day. Deciding Red may have mistakenly taken it, she made her way to the main bathroom which she sometimes used. They had drove into the city yesterday morning and done two weeks worth of shopping. When Liz had asked him how long they were planning on staying, Red had tilted his head from left to right and back and shrugged, telling her they were safe for the mean time. So, if she was enjoying it, they would stay for a while longer.

The current song playing was far too loud, so while she fiddled around with the faulty volume button she pushed opened the bathroom door with her foot and walked inside the large room.

“Ow,” She grimaced when the loud chorus pierced her ears. She ripped the earbuds from her ears, mumbling about the old iPod, and crouched down to open the small cabinet. 

It was unexpected, the sound of rushing water and it had Lizzie turning her head. She stared into the large shower, her brow furrowed, and her eyes snapped from Red’s wide eyes, slowly traveled down his body then back up to his wet face. She blinked, and didn’t have time to gauge his reaction because the iPod in her hands fell from her grip. Averting her eyes from the naked man in the shower, she untangled herself from the earbuds and stood abruptly.

“Oh my god.” She covered her arm over her eyes and quickly stepped out of the bathroom. “Oh god. I’m so sorry!” She called, leaving the door wide open. Her already wobbly legs darted across the wooden floor and she bounded up the stairs to the safety of her room. She slammed her door, locked it for no reason at all, and flung herself onto her bed.

“Shiiiiiiit! No. Oh. God. Shit, shit, shit.” She moaned into her pillow, her fingers clenching the white sheets. A long list of profanities rolled of her tongue as her eyes squeezed shut. This was not good. No, really, this was not good. "Shit!"

After several moments of squirming, she flipped onto her back and let out a frustrated breath. 

She was getting better, they were getting closer. 

And now.

She had never been more embarrassed in her life. 

Naked Red. 

She waltz into (predominantly his) bathroom, not a care at all, innocently searching for her favorite natural face wash. It wasn’t a big deal, really. Her cheeks flared with warmth. Red couldn’t have been in the shower for long because the glass door was clear as day and had not had the chance to fog. She’d seen everything. 

His hairy chest, his nipples, the smooth skin on his belly and the trail-

“Oh god.” She groaned again, twisting her body. “Damn it. God, damn it." 

She dragged herself off the bed, hung her head in shame and paced the length of the room.

“Shit, shit, shit…”

These sorts of things always happen. She could have been naked too, that would be worse. And it’s not like Red would even mind, he always seemed so confident and not at all the sort to be ashamed of being seen naked. The more she thought about it, the more her naked Red mind tried to ease her growing worries. She raked her eyes down the length of his body and back. It was slow. She did it slowly as if she was mesmerizing every inch of his skin, oh. It wasn’t her fault. It was on complete impulse. 

She would never be able to look at him again. 

It wasn’t until an hour later that Liz found herself down stairs, her legs curled up underneath her on the sofa. She was watching the local morning news which she did each morning. Sipping a glass of pulpy orange juice which she did each morning. The best way to get through this dilemma of hers was to face Red before she could chicken out. If she didn’t force herself down the stairs she’s pretty sure she would have waited for Red to come and find her. Somehow, that just seemed worse.

They were both adults. And sure, her mind was over-analyzing everything. It’s just, they have such a strange, rather intense relationship that seeing Red naked was literally the last, the last thing she could have imagined happening. 

When she tiptoed down the stairs, thankfully, Red was nowhere to be seen. Thank god, she had managed to grab some sort of advantage. Now, sitting here she looked at ease. Just watching some informative-

“You dropped these.”

Lizzie did not turn her head. She physically couldn't. But Red noticed the wave of coffee sliding up the edge of her mug as she flinched. She bit her lip to calm her heated cheeks before giving a side glance at his outstretched hand. Her iPod and headphones nestled in his palm. Sighing inwardly, she made a reach for them, the tips of fingers scraping his soft, warm skin. She swallowed because it was just the skin on his hands, such an innocent touch, she shouldn't be so aware of it. 

“Thanks.”

Red dropped his hand and rested his both hands on the back of the sofa. His large hands inches from her shoulder, her neck. Lizzie could feel his big, bold presence hovering behind her, smell his soap and shaving cream. She spent her time ignoring him by wrapping the headphones around the iPod. 

“How was your run? You were a lot faster today.”

Her hands stopped and she glanced at the television. “I, yeah. No, it was good.”

“Water nice?”

“Mmhm.”

“Lizzie.”

She fiddled again with headphones. “Yeah?” 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not.” 

Red leaned over the back of the sofa, his head turning to catch her gaze. She cleared her throat at his close proximity. She was ruined, she literally could not handle his presence. It was absurd. This, how she was feeling right now, was not how she should be feeling. So alert of him and his voice and his stupid, kind of nice mouth. Pink lips. His lips were-

“So, you’ll join me for breakfast then?”

“I’m not very hungry.”

“Fine.” Red straightened and Liz relaxed until he walked around the sofa and sat down next to her, crossing his legs. “I’ll wait.”

“Red, don’t let me stop you from having breakfast.”

“I’ve grown so accustom to our shared breakfasts, Lizzie. I’d feel bad to eat without you.”

“Well, I’m telling you, giving you permission to do so.”

“I’d rather wait if it’s all the same.”

“Great,” Lizzie nodded, finding the remote and turning the volume up a couple of notches. Sitting so close to him made it impossible to concentrate. All she could picture was him naked. Red naked. Naked Red.

“How about a swim this afternoon?”

Lizzie frowned, her intrusive thoughts disappearing. She turned to him. “What? Really?”

“I found some swimming shorts in one of my old suitcases here. As long as they fit... Well, I guess if I no longer fit them it wouldn’t be to bothersome to just wear nothing, since you’ve-“

“Red!” Lizzie gaped at him, her mouth flying open. “Can you not?! I’m already embarrassed enough without you having to rub it in. I knew,” Lizzie sighed, throwing a hand over her face. “I knew you would do this.”

“Oh, Lizzie, honestly.” Red smiled fondly at her. “I do adore the blush, but sweetheart, there’s really no need. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Red.”

“Lizzie.”

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“I’m just making light of an awkward situation.”

Lizzie shook her head at him, her face scrunching into a grimace or a smile or perhaps a bit of both. 

"I'm really sorry for walking in on you."

"You seem more scarred than me, Lizzie." Red lifted an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure how i should take that."

"I didn't see anything." Lizzie lied. "Nothing at all."

"There we go. No harm done then." Red smiled, patting the sleeves on his shirt. "How about i start breakfast?"

"Sure, okay." Lizzie watched him stand, fiddle with the collar of his shirt and walk past her. 

She eyed him as he walked, his broad shoulders, his back muscles, down to his pants fitting tightly around-

"Did you enjoy the view, Lizzie?"

Lizzie blinked frantically, her arms crossing her chest. "Are you serious?"

"Of the sunrise this morning?" Red turned. "I thought it was easily the most- Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Your face is abnormally red."

"Oh my god. You can't just leave it alone can you!" Liz stood from the sofa and strode past him. Her clenched fists turning white was such a contrast to the vibrant color on her face. She couldn't bare to look at him as she stormed outside, down the four steps and onto the sand 

"I'm not hungry!"


End file.
